


Fifteen Hugs

by yangyang425



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accident, Angst, Death, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Hugs, Love, M/M, fifteen, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyang425/pseuds/yangyang425
Summary: "Fifteen hugs and it ends."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 7





	Fifteen Hugs

It was a Saturday night when the tragic happened in a blink of an eye. No one knew about it except for two particular people that was involved in the accident. Their relationship wasn't supposed to end like that unfortunately, it just happened.

“Hyung!” Kai knocked on his door for the nth time. “Why are you taking so long?”

“One minute, Kai. I'm sorry!” Beomgyu shouted on the other side of the wall.

“Fine!” Kai frowned, his feet tapping the tiles repeatedly out of boredom. He pulled his phone only to see a lot of notifications on their group chat. He sighed, ignoring the messages and continued scrolling through Instagram.

Beomgyu, on the other hand, kept on walking back and forth due to nervousness. Today was scheduled to be their high school reunion and it was the time for him to confess his love for Kai. They've been friends for almost 5 years and he had fallen in love to him for 4 years already yet he didn't had the chance to confess before.

Today is a perfect day to execute his confession. It's the only occasion they had to be together before everything ends.

He sighed, pulling his hoodie on before finally opening the door of his room. He saw Kai leaning on the wall near his door. His outfit made him flinched for a reason and that is because he admired his features. Kai wore a blue jogging pants with blue hoodie. His shoes was blue, too and in his neck was a blue headphone hanging calmly. He smiled fondly as he realized that they had the same outfit.

“Let's go?” Beomgyu then caught Kai's attention. Kai looked at him with unamused expression first before pulling out a small small.

“Finally” Kai muttered. Beomgyu only chuckled before closing the door behind him. “Why did we chose this outfit again instead of shirts?”

Beomgyu let out a hearty laugh as he proceed to his car. “Well, it's a christmas slash reunion party and it's cold outside. We don't want to feel cold, right?”

Kai smiled. He walked to the passenger seat and plopped down, feeling the comfortable chillness inside. Beomgyu slipped in the driver's seat and started driving to their destination.

“Hyung?” Kai said, breaking the silence in between. Beomgyu hummed, eyes focused on the road. Of course, they don't want to get into an accident again. “I just noticed that you became paler since the other day. Are you okay?”

Beomgyu could hear how worried Kai was but instead of feeling overwhelmed, he went pale even more. Visions started to play in his mind. Visions that he don't want to recall. Visions who keeps on haunting him.

He slightly pressed a hard hand on the steering wheel. He maintained a calm facade just for Kai not to be worried. “I'm fine, Kai. It was just... maybe just tired from school. You know, college things” Beomgyu only shrugged, although he badly want to cry.

He clearly remembered it. The day of the accident, the agony, the misery and of course, the deal. He remembered every single detail the reaper had told him while he's grieving for Kai's death.

“15 hugs, Beomgyu. Once the clock strikes 12 on the 15th day of December, exactly the same day of his death, you only have 15 hugs to share with him before he'll go with me. Spend it with love before it ends.”

That took him a lot of time to think but he ended up agreeing. He still needs to be with him. He hasn't confessed yet. He didn't had time to show how he loved the latter that's why he chose to agree with the deal even though it's risky.

Today marks it's own history, it's the 15th day of December, exactly a year after Kai's death. Yet he wasn't prepared about the consequences. He wasn't ready and will never be.

“Beomgyu hyung, are you crying?” Beomgyu was snapped back to reality when Kai spoke. Sure, he's been crying ever since but not in front of Kai.

“Huh? What? Am I?” Beomgyu tried shoving around the idea of him crying and opened the radio. However, as he did that, he felt Kai's gazes on him. He glanced to him for a while. Kai was only looking at him with obvious worry plastered in his face.

“Hyung, you know I'm just here right?”

'No, you're not.'

He wanted to say it loud but that would only make Kai confuse. Instead, he just pulled out a smile. “Yes, I know”

\---

“Kai, we should go home” Beomgyu leaned closer to Kai, who was busy jamming to a certain Christmas song that was playing on the background.

“Hmm?”

“I said, we should go home” Beomgyu said again. Kai glanced at him with sleepy drunk eyes and smiled meaningfully. Yes, Kai was drunk. Beomgyu tried stopping him from drinking but Kai was way more stubborn.

“Later, hyung.” Kai slurred. Beomgyu sighed, glancing on his watch. 1:30 AM.

'It's starting.'

He puffed his cheeks as he stared at Kai. He can't believe he'll be letting go of this guy after some time. Yet he hasn't confessed yet.

But what if I won't give him hugs? He'll live forever, right?

“Hyung~” He snapped back again. His eyes grew wide when suddenly, an arm grabbed him by his hands. He was being pulled by Kai. The happenings went fast, the only thing Beomgyu could process was the fact that Kai's arms were around him. His head was resting on his shoulder, causing him to smell Kai's shampoo. He stood there frozen, he didn't know what to do knowing that Kai was giving him a hug.

There were a small number he saw near Kai's head.

'14.'

Beomgyu gulped.

'No. I don't want to.'

\---

Morning after. Kai was having a hangover when he woke up. He had to clutch his head tightly just to prevent himself from screaming. Though that didn't help him. Just as Kai needed help, Beomgyu barged in to his room.

“Kai?” Beomgyu called. Kai glanced at him with pained expression. He sighed, placing a tray in front of Kai. “Here, take this”

Kai took the medicine that was on the plate and grabbed for the glass of water. Beomgyu only watched him absorb both of the substances with worry and anxiousness. He can't help but to think about hug they shared the night before. Yes, he somehow enjoyed it, but he knew he'll be addicted to it and he don't want to abuse the only chances he have to be with him.

“Thank you, hyung” Kai whispered, still in pain.

Beomgyu smiled. “No sweat at all. You're my... best friend, you know”

It hurts, saying the words he don't want to say. But if it's the only way to keep the friendship, then so be it. Beomgyu wanted to confess but he thinks it's still not the right time.

“You want to play games, hyung?” Kai beamed. Beomgyu chuckled and ruffled the younger guy's hair.

“Sure. Let's do the same bet.” Beomgyu stood up.

“Wait, hyung” Kai stopped him. Suddenly, Beomgyu's heart went crazy. He slowly looked at Kai who was standing in front of him. The latter's smile was so warm that he couldn't fathom about his real feelings anymore. “Thank you for being my friend.”

His heart sank with such words. His tears threatened to drop. Everything in him started to malfunction especially when the latter engulfed him to a warm embrace.

'13.'

“Thank you so much, hyung”

'Kai, please. I still want to be with you.'

\---

“You can't stop what's written by fate, Beomgyu” A guy, wearing an all black outfit and a scythe on his hands, leaned on the door, staring at the frustrated teen fondly. Beomgyu sat up, annoyance was in his face.

“I can, Chan. I can!” Beomgyu snapped back. Chan, the grim reaper, shooked his head before toddling near to the younger guy.

“Why don't you just enjoy the remaining moments instead of stopping yourself from showing how you love Kai?” Chan softly said. “Beomgyu, Kai is dead, ok? Keep that on mind.”

“I can't. I just... can't” Beomgyu sighed deeply. His eyes finally given up as tears started to drop. The thought of letting Kai go would kill him.

“Beomgyu...”

“I love him. I can't just let him go” Beomgyu continued. He wiped his tears although it keeps on streaming.

“You're supposed to move on a year ago, Gyu. In fact, I gave you a chance when you asked me to let Kai live even for a while. I did let you be with Kai yet I don't want to lose my job either just because you don't want to move on. A year is enough, Gyu. Please, just... let him go” Chan scooted closer and gave Beomgyu a pat in his shoulder.

Beomgyu, on the other hand, flinched. He suddenly realized what Chan is trying to say. It was his fault anyway. It was all his fault. If he hadn't put his pride up then maybe Kai was still alive right now. If he let Kai explain his side before, then maybe he's not suffering right now.

It snapped him. Chan was right. He needed to let him go even though it hurts. He needed to set aside his selfishness to move on.

“13 hugs, Gyu. You still have 13 hugs.”

\---

“How's your day?” Beomgyu asked calmly when he saw Kai entered their shared apartment. Kai sat down beside him with obvious tired look.

“I'm so tired, hyung. The professor let me do half of his job.” Kai complained. He pouted his lips and leaned on Beomgyu's shoulder. The older guy gulped with the sudden contact but he remained his cool facade.

“Here. Let me hug you” Beomgyu bitterly said and opened his arms widely. Kai didn't hesitate to throw himself to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the younger guy and kissed his forehead.

'12.'

He smiled bitterly. This moments will always remain in his mind.

\---

“How many hugs left?” Chan asked Beomgyu, who was busy scribbling on a sheet of paper. He was busy wrapping his christmas gift for Kai when Chan showed up again after a few days.

“Hmm. 3.” Beomgyu mumbled as he taped his letter on the top of the box.

“You seem cool about it.” Chan noticed. He shrugged and turn his swivel chair to face the reaper.

“I have no choice. In fact, you were right.” He pointed. Chan nodded his head in agreement.

“When will you confess, then?”

Beomgyu pursed his lips into thin line. “Christmas eve”

Chan let out a small 'oh' before they heard a loud shout calling for Beomgyu's name.

“I'll see you on the last hug, Gyu. Please be alright.” Chan said before disappearing in black orbs.

As soon as he disappeared, Kai opened the door of his room with a smile in his lips.

“Hyung! Come on, let's build the Christmas tree together!” Kai beamed. Beomgyu pulled out a small smile and nodded.

“Sure”

\---

Christmas Eve. It was supposed to be the happiest night for Beomgyu but he knew it wasn't. There's only 2 hugs left before Kai will leave him for good. And it wasn't a good idea for him. In fact, it'll be a nightmare.

“Should we open our gifts now, hyung?” Kai asked and he nodded. A few minutes before christmas yet they decided to open gifts as early as that.

Beomgyu held his gift for Kai as the younger guy gave him his gift. “I hope you'll like it hyung.”

As soon as he laid an eyes to the snow globe that was inside the box, he didn't hesitate to take another risk and hugged Kai.

“I don't like it at all, Kai” He said, shedding a tear. “I rather love it”

“I'm relieved.” Kai hugged him back. Kai was about to pull away but Beomgyu stopped him. “Hyung?”

“Please. Just... let me hug you for a little while” Beomgyu sobbed. He knew that maybe if he won't take this chance to hug him longer, he would go nuts. He knew that he would randomly hug him and pull away immediately. At least, he wanted to feel his last hug properly before it ends.

“Ok, here's my gift” Beomgyu whispered, handing Kai a medium sized box. Kai brought it into his arms. He firstly saw the letter on top of the box but he refused to read it. Instead, he took it off slowly before opening the box. There, he saw a medium sized plushie of a blue shark. Kai was about to hug him but he scooted away.

“Read the letter first.” He said, trying hard not to break down in front of him. Kai nodded confusedly and opened the letter.

'To my love,

Hello Kai! This is my first time writing a letter so expect it that this wouldn't be as good as what you expect. Well, I want to tell you something.

I love you. Not as a friend, as a best friend nor as a brother. I love you as a person. I really do. For five years of being with you, I could tell that I really had fallen deeper in love with you. I can't help it. You're so kind and handsome.

But I know to myself that you would never love me like how I loved you. I could tell it just by looking at your eyes. But don't worry, I'll be ok.

Merry Christmas, by the way. I love you and forever will.

Love,  
Beomgyu'

Beomgyu didn't hesitate to sob hard. It was so painful that he can't contain his tears. Kai saw it. He didn't hesitate to hug the latter. However, it made him cry more.

'Last hug, Kai. Last hug.'

Beomgyu hugged him tighter and sobbed harder.

'I didn't want to. But it's the last.'

Beomgyu glanced up and saw Chan standing at the corner. He was smiling sadly while watching them. Beomgyu bit his lips when he felt Kai's erotic deep breaths.

“Hyung...” He heard Kai whispered. “I'm tired.”

Beomgyu didn't let go of the hug. “Sleep. You need a better rest.”

“Thank you, hyung” Kai mumbled, leaning into Beomgyu's shoulder.

“I love you.” Beomgyu sobbed again. He can't feel Kai's breathings anymore. He can't feel his warmth anymore. He can't feel his heartbeat anymore.

“I love you so much.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's been a while since I posted but here I am again. :)))


End file.
